cafelandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Danios15/"Drive in Dinner" - comeback of "public cinemas'"!
Have you ever wondered, how great was to live at times of drive-in cinemas at romantic nights with your partner or just friend and enjoy climate of silent night, many ignoring your presence people, pale light on huge projection screen... But one and onlysold thing was not always good-tasting and unexpired... So, what about a Drive-in Diner at our Café? One of the pics isn't mine, DriveinDiner1.png|Alright, but first you have to make ordered Blueberry Kingdoms and wait till rest of clients is giving give you payments. Shall we invite few neighbours? You'll choose! DriveinDiner2.png|Well, we haven't sold any shakes yet, so we also haven't any Straws... I guess, them should be differential in color. It doesn't matter, that in 50's years here didn't be any coctails, but just popcorn in such... I mean similiar places to ours! Ask our companins about their favourite colours and I'll drive after the Straws. In the meantime you'll take an order for Apple Cheddar Quiches. DriveinDiner3.png|Actually rather our friends should coming here, than we to theirs. We must find another way... Let's start from... tidying up this place after last seance. Next you're going to send promoting Sushi Plates and I'll finish Cold Watermelons - you said, you're unable to resist the, so customers will reveal more love for sure... Romantic films also should help! DriveinDiner4.png|Incorrect - we haven't any Pancakes or even iongredients for them... But we have got those Ham Sandwiches... Make some more and get few Tips, so we'll be able to buy some from our neighbours... DriveinDiner5.png|Well, thanks to my grandpas...But I'm totally unfamiliar with retro style, so I'm totally trusting on and giving for you and your choices...But at first I have to make and send Tuna Fish Salads... Have you any Spatulas? DriveinDiner6.png|Sure, but... here are two "buts": Tips aren't the best way of saving money - it would take years and our Café is dynamically developing, so we need quick cash. Let's try from another way... Are you suggesting cook something tasty and inviting clients? ...and exotic? What it can be? Oh, you're right... Combo Fajitas! And I'll prepare Coconut Shell, but I don't know if I'll be on time... But if you're going to cleaning all these Stoves, my chances are rising... DriveinDiner7.png|I'd like to ask if I hadn't another great orders... Would you mind to do it for me? Thanks. I'm needing Ladles too for these orders, I'm out of them... And you've just gotten not long-time-taking order for Strawberry Cupcakes... DriveinDiner8.jpg|All right, but we shouldn't put on all of our walls only posters... You'll buy and put 2 another wall decorations on... But wait, we're out of Tape to stick them! Pick a few Tips up and ask friends about its!... What are you going to stick for example? Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? Hm... It has just given me some sweet idea... DriveinDiner9.png|Yeah, even if somene hasn't heard about us yet, that name will tell him, that he can see some great, even if he isn't film fan... But naming stuff is your thing, I'm going to attract at least local people and keep getting their Hearts and Love... You haven't got any idea about a café's name, have you? So, go ask and invite neighbours and... everyone for a great movie day... and night! I'm going to put up a Chocolate Waterfall - ideaa which I had gotten thanks to your moveie posters. Thanks! DriveinDiner10.png|I've already found them, but I need your decorating skills to place them. I'd like to eat something finally... Creme Caramel! And what are you choosing? Crab Macaronis? Alright, so let's start - we'll share these dishes with customers! DriveinDiner11.png|So give me some Pot forks, please and I'll cook or grill somethin "unspillable" for next time and you'll mop our floor... But not with this mop - actually it doesn't imbibe anything... So ask neighbours to its borrow from them and I'm going to buy for us our own one sometime. DriveinDiner12.png|How have you gotten the latest movie??? Anyhow, it's time to throw a few Café Parties and share Hearts with all of those people, who are coming here. You got to make Macaroons for the last order... I'm finishing making your statue with LEDs abd in style of those years - 50s Eva! It'll be done just in a while! but of Fans di CityGames. got21.png|What... got22.png|...is... got20.png|...missing... Got19.png|...here?? Category:Blog posts